Terror in the Classroom
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Everything is normal at Edgewood Secondary School, except that students and teachers have been going missing. The Doctor and Amy discover that exam scores is not the school's biggest concern... Now complete
1. Something in the Closet

Terror in the Classroom

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC. If I did, this would be on TV right now.**

1. Something in the Closet

Barry Smith was in detention again. He was always in there for doing something. The week before, it had been putting a pin on the teacher's chair. The week before it had been stink bombs. They all seemed incredibly exciting compared to the mundane affair of 'forgetting' his homework.

He always thought detention was completely useless. Whenever it was over, the teacher told him not to do it again and of course, the next week, he was back in detention. Rubbish system.

After what seemed like hours, the hands on the clock finally came up to half past four and the teacher who was supervising him, Mr Brooks said, "Alright Barry, you can go now. But don't do it again, you hear?"

Barry nodded but didn't really mean it. Like he said, rubbish system. He walked out of the classroom, setting off for home.

Mr Brooks was sick of seeing Barry Smith every week after school. It had practically become a routine. He planned his evening around seeing him, for god's sake. He sighed and got up, textbooks in hand, crossing to the cupboard and opening it. He placed the textbooks inside and was about to close it, when two steely hands grabbed his throat and the room was enveloped in a blue light.


	2. The Doctor is in

2. The Doctor is in

Barry knew something was up the moment he walked into the gate. Normally, Mr Brooks was always there to keep an eye on him or tell him to tuck in his shirt or whatever. But there was nobody at the gate. Barry put this out of his mind and continued into the building.

Green Street stood silent. Nothing was stirring, except for a cat sitting on a dustbin. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted through the street, like heavy grinding, which made the cat jump off the dustbin and run to the safety of one of the houses. The blue box was almost fully in view now, its bright blue light shining in mid-air. After a few seconds, the noise stopped with a thump and the street was quite again.

A young man in a bow tie and a horrible trouser-jacket combination. He looked around the street with a confused expression on his face. This was the Doctor.

Soon after he had stepped out, an equally young lady followed him. She wore a red jumper with blue jeans, with long following ginger hair originating from the top of her head. She had an equally quizzical look on her face. This was Amy Pond.

"Doctor. You promise me planets far more magnificent than I can imagine. You tell me about wonderful species that can teach you a million things...and you bring me to an ordinary English street in February?" asked Amy, leaning against the TARDIS.

"Top marks for observation, Amy." responded the Doctor, as he continued to survey the street.

Amy, taking this as a way to get her to shut up, pursed his lips and said, "Well, can't you just...get the TARDIS to take us somewhere else?"

"Nope. It wants to stay here for some reason."

"What do you mean, want to stay here? How can it want something? And aren't you like its master?"

"Nope. In fact, I'm just a lodger who happens to travel around in it. It would be more accurate to say it's my master."

"So you can be lord and master of time, but you can't even hold control over a wooden, blue box?"

The doctor hopped up, suddenly, smiling at Amy.

"It's not just a wooden, blue box! It's my wooden, blue box!" smiled the Doctor, walking off straight ahead down the street.

Amy rolled her eyes and then jogged after him.

Barry sat down next to Jack and Desmond, his best friends and put his feet up on the desk.

There was a moment's pause before Desmond said, "Barry, you got that look on your face. What's up?"

Barry smiled. Des knew him so well.

"Did any of you notice something weird today? Mr Brooks ain't here."

"How is that weird?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, man. Teachers are ill all the time. He'll be back tomorrow."

Barry shrugged his shoulders and set the conversation back to a more mundane topic. Suddenly he remembered he had forgotten something.

"Damn it. My P.E kit's in my locker...and I forgot my key."

"Idiot," smiled Des. "You'd better go to the caretaker, you doughnut!"

Barry gave Des a playful slap and left the room.

Barry reached the caretaker's office and knocked.

"Mr Dermott? You in there? I forgot my locker key?"

Barry heard some crashing and a blue light practically blinded him. He pushed his way into the office and saw a giant, metal man staring at him.

After a second's pause, the metal man said, "Unit detected. Witness will be deleted."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review! :D**


	3. A Doctor of What

3. A Doctor of What

The metal man moved towards Barry, its arms outstretched towards him. Barry knew he had to run, he could easily get away. But he just stood there, in absolute terror, as the metal man loomed closer towards him.

Suddenly, when he was a millimetre away from grabbing him, a man in a bow tie appeared, waving a green glowing object in the metal man's face and yelling, "Hello, there! Let's have a look at you!"

The metal man was about to lunge for him when there was a beep and a panel on the metal man's arm flashed and a voice flowed out from it, "Subject capacity reached. All units withdraw."

The metal man dissapered a moment later in a bright, blue light.

The man suddenly yelled, "Oh, no, no NO! You can't just disappear on me like that! That's not fair!"

The girl who was with him mumbled, "Um...Doctor?" gesturing to Barry.

"Oh, right." responded the man, putting away his green tube and walking over to Barry.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor and this is Amy Pond."

Barry just stared with an open mouth like a fish, so the Doctor continued.

"We're time travellers from...this year, actually. Well, she is anyway. I suggest you close your mouth before a fly gets trapped in there."

Barry closed his mouth and asked, "You're a doctor? What're you a doctor of?"

The Doctor gave a cocky smile and said, "Everything."

There was another pause, until Amy spoke up, "So, Doctor. We go to a school and we find robots? You're school's far more interesting than mine...sorry, what's your name?

"Barry Smith."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "I used to know someone called Smith. I was also nearly shot by someone called Barry." There was an awkward silence before the Doctor spoke up again.

"Anyway, they're not just robots, they're cyborgs. Cybermen. I've met them before. I thought I got rid of them though..."

The Doctor paused in thought before continuing speaking.

"Well, no matter. We had better get rid of these ones. I can track them in the TARDIS. Come on!"

The Doctor ran off down the corridor, followed by Barry asking, "What's a TARDIS?"

"You'll find out!" responded Amy Pond, gesturing to him to follow her.

Barry stood in amazement at the TARDIS control room in amazement. Hundreds of questions and statements were dancing in his head, stumbling over each other to be the first one out. Eventually, Barry picked one.

"How is that even possible? It's only a tiny, blue box on the outside!"

"I would explain but I am quite busy trying to lock onto the cybermen's signal before they get away. Amy! Put your foot on that button!"

"Why my foot?" responded Amy, confused.

"Just do it!"

Amy obliged, placing her foot on the console. Immediately, the whole TARDIS shook and Barry grabbed a rail to stay upright.

"Yes!" yelled the Doctor triumphantly. "We are locked on and ready to go!"

The Doctor ran to the other side of the console and put his hand on the lever. He looked at Amy, then Barry.

"Hold on tight!"

He pulled the lever and the whole TARDIS shook and the central column began to fall and rise and that familiar grinding sound echoed through the control room.

Barry, The Doctor and Amy exchanged looked and began to laugh as the TARDIS shook violently.


	4. Into the Pit

4. Into the Pit

After what seemed like an eternity of head-pounding, boot-shaking rattling, mixed with that groaning sound, the TARDIS finally came to a halt and was silent.

The Doctor slowly looked around, like a cat judging if it's safe to jump a certain distance. Before he could jump, Amy Pond interrupted him.

"The TARDIS isn't normally that...bad. What's going on?"

The Doctor tapped the console on various sides as he explained.

"I don't know. There was something...trying to block it. A huge energy source. It's massive. Really, really big. Which means its being given off by something that is quite big. And possibly dangerous. You two should wait here."#

"No chance." Amy responded immediately. Barry got the feeling that Amy was used to all this and from the smile the Doctor shot at her, he was too.

"Right, Barry. You had better stay here, then." said the Doctor, as he crossed to the TARDIS doors.

"What? Why?" asked a shocked Barry.

"Because if that big, dangerous thing decides to attack, I won't have time to find my TARDIS key, so I need someone to open the door for me."

Barry was a bit confused to why the Doctor had left him in the TARDIS for something as mundane s that but obeyed nontheless.

Once the Doctor and Amy had left, Barry began to take in the sights properly since he had first stepped into this wonderful machine. It had domes all over the walls and magificent staircases leading off to god-knows-where. He could see why the Doctor was such a magnificent man and intruiged so many people. He turned his attention away from the decor and began to poke at the console, wondering if there was a way he could see what the Doctor and Amy were doing out there.

As if by telepathy, a screen flashed up on the wall, showing a magnificent stone mausoleum, guarded by those metal men and a pit in the center. The Doctor was in mid-sentence when Barry tuned in.

"-if you really are that magnificent, then show yourself! Come on, don't keep us in the dark!"

At that precise moment a giant red orb rose out of the Pit and lit up the grand stone room, almost dazziling Barry.

"Oh!" said the Doctor trumphantly, rubbing his hands together.

"A Heaveren! I haven't seen one of you in years!"

"Doctor, what's a Heaveren?" asked Amy Pond, taking a step back.

"The Heaveren's are telepathic life-forms from about two galaxies away. They can create incredible energy bubbles to keep out and keep in, virtually anything. Maybe even powerful to hold off the effects of Void stuff. Is that how you got your little Cybermen army?"

"They were necessary to achieve my goals. When the Void opened, I kept them safe from it. In return, they now do my bidding." The orb spoke with a benevolent veterancy, as if it had seen everything.

"So, what's your plan then? 'Cause the people of planet Earth really do not appreciate being forceably made into Cybermen for some glowing orb's benefit."

"The upgrading is only temporary. Every upgrade they perform icreases my energy. Once I have upgraded the entire capacity of this institute, I shall have enough power to assume control of the entire human race. The planet Earth will fall to me."

The Doctor seemed unatrually calm at this remark. "Ok, fine. Come on, Amy. Back into the TARDIS. I'll take you to see Barcelona!"

"You are not going anywhere, Doctor. You are my prisoner."

The Doctor wheeled around almost instantly, like he had been planning for this moment.

"No, of course not. Oh, Amy. If only we had brought someone else along to help us, someone who could..I don't know...get the TARDIS out of here, back up top and...plug the sonic screwdriver, which I left in there, into the school's power grid to shut down the Cyber control unit. If only..."

Barry knew the Doctor was talking to him and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, off the floor, shoving it in his pocket. He then, pushed at random buttons and pulled random levers, until a bell sounded and the TARDIS began to fade away and that familliar groaning sound echoed around the cave.

"Oh, how lucky." was the last thing Barry heard the Doctor say before the signal was cut off.


	5. Taken by Surprise

5. Taken by Surprise

Barry sighed and picked himself up off the floor as the TARDIS came to a halt. He had ecaped but what about the Doctor and Amy? Were they dead? He thought this was almost certain. Although, the Doctor didn't come across as someone who died that easily.

Simling at that thought, Barry ran across the control room and pulled open the TARDIS doors, only to be met with the souless, metal face of a Cyberman.

"You are a rouge element. You must be deleted." it said, stretching out it's hand towards Barry.

Barry thanked God this wasn't his first encounter with a Cyberman, otherwise he would have been frozen on the spot without the Doctor to help him. Instead, he ran, ducking behind the console as a laser shot bounced off the console, sending sparks flying everywhere.

Barry dodged around the console, trying to stay on the opposing side of the console from the metal monster. Lucky for him, it was very predictable.

He couldn't do this forever and ran off in a random direction, down the stairs. A laser shot past him arm and hit a railing as he ran through a door and into a corridor. There were loads of doors and Barry kept running by them, until he heard the door open at the other end of the corridor, Picking the first door he saw on his left, he entered it.

Barry scanned the room for something useful to use as a weapon. He spotted a small gold crystal, sitting in the coner on a small plinth. It didn't look incredibly threatining but something drew Barry to it and he took it, pointing it at the door, ready for the Cyberman.

Barry didn't have to wait long. The Cyberman flung open the door clumsily and marched towards Barry. Suddenly, a bright gold light came out of the crystal and hit the Cyberman's chest plate, making him scream in agnoy. There was a moment of silence where the Cyberman looked at Barry and the Cyberman muttered, "But don't do it...again. You hear?" It was Mr Brooks' voice. The Cyberman then collapsed on the floor, devoid of life.

Barry stared in belief at this thing lying on the floor. He couldn't believe that this giant metal terror had once been his maths teacher. He bent down and said, "You didn't die for nothing, Mr. Brooks."

Grabbing the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he left the room and ran to the TARDIS doors.


	6. Cutting Them Off

6. Cutting Them Off

Barry sped down the corridor, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in hand. Even if he and Amy were dead, he still over 6 billion people to save and he was determined not to fail.

He could see the fuse box ahead and sped up, each step leading him closer to it, closer to saving everyone. He was almost there, when a three Cybermen all came around the corner, spotting him and aiming their arm-mounted lasers at Barry. Luckily, Barry dodged just in time and ducked into a nearby classroom.

The teacher inside, Mrs Dawson, looked up in confusion at Barry and then her expression changed to one of anger. Barry should've been in Mrs Dawson's English class twenty minutes ago.

"Barry Smith! Would you care to tell me why you are so late to my lesson? And what on earth is that in your hand? I shall be confiscating that!" Mrs Dawson yelled, swiping the alien gismo out of Barry's hand.

"No, miss. I really don't think that's a good-".

Barry didn't have time to finish this remark, as three Cybermen came crashing through the door. Mrs Dawson and all the students screamed.

The Cyberman in front spoke, "You are a rouge element and all other humans are not needed. Maximum deletion required."

The Cyberman produced their guns and were ready to fire, when Barry jumped out in front. He had spotted a weakness in the Cyberman. A small gap in its armour by the arm and torso connection. He could clearly see the wires.

"Wait! Before you delete us, we need to show you our secret weapon, which you can use to...conquer the universe."

The Cyberman in front put lowered his arm and said, "You will show us the weapon."

Barry looked around and grabbed the first thing he could. A pencil on the teacher's desk. He pointed it at the Cybermen and they looked slightly intruiged.

"May I demonstrate its capabilities?"

Before the Cybermen could answer, Barry ran forward and stabbed the pencil into the gap. The Cyberman screamed and fell to the ground, sparks flying everywhere. Before the second Cybermen could react, Barry stabbed it and it collapsed. He had to dodge the last Cyberman's swipes but maged to stab it and it fell.

The class stared in shock as Barry turned to them, taking back the sonic screwdriver.

"Thank you, class. You've been very helpful."

And with that, Barry ran out, finding the fuse-box once more and pointing the sonic screwdriver at it. Immediately, the lights went out and Barry sat down against the wall, relieved.

The Doctor, Amy and Barry stood outside the school, next to the TARDIS, smiling. After the power had been knocked out, that TARDIS had automatically homed in on the Doctor and transported him and Amy back to the surface.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Barry, looking out over the plice cars that had gathered around the school.

"Oh. Keep going. That's me and Amy, just keeping going." replied the Doctor.

"But you've got to stop sometime. You can't travel forever."

The Doctor gave another cocky smirk and said, "Watch us."

The Doctor's smirk faded when he saw a black van, with a white 'T' marked on it, stopping down the street. Three men stepped out and looked around, surveying the area just as the Doctor had done.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going now. Bye Barry. We'll see you around."

Barry waved as Amy and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor cast one wary look at the three men and then closed the door.

As the door closed, one of the men spotted the TARDIS and started to run towards it, shouting, "Doctor!"

As he got closer, the TARDIS began to fade away, the familliar grinding noise echoing through the air.

When the man reached Barry, the TARDIS had completely faded. The man, looking breathless, turned to Barry and said, "Was that the Doctor? Did you see him?"

Barry smiled and replied, "Yeah. That was the Doctor. And you just missed him."

Barry walked off towards the school, while the man stared in disbelief at the space where the TARDIS had been.

"Doctor, who were those men?" asked Amy, leaning against the console, while the Doctor tapped at it.

"They worked for Torchwood. And I would prefer to stay out of their way for the time being."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna get something to eat, okay?"

The Doctor nodded and Amy walked off down the stairs.

Suddenly, the screen on the wall flickered into life and the red orb appeared.

"The Pandorica will open and the whole of time will have its fate decided."

As soon as it said this, the screen changed back to the default and the Doctor slowly began to tinker with the console once more.


End file.
